Untimely Surprises
by raggedywriter
Summary: Rose Weasley was determined to beat Scorpius Malfoy at everything, until he caused her to fall head over heels in love. After a year of secretly dating, shes determined to make her 7th year unforgettable, the results of a pregnancy test may guarantee it.
1. About a Girl, About a Boy

Chapter 1: About a Girl, About a Boy

From the day that her Father pointed him out, Rose knew that she was never going to lose to him. She had grown up hearing the stories, of what the Malfoy family had put her family through, and she was going to make sure that she beat Scorpius Malfoy in every way possible. She was going to beat _everyone_, in every way possible, but she wanted to beat him the most.

Her first day of class, she sat in the very front row of Professor McGonagall's classroom, taking her Mother's advice that those who were serious always sat as close as possible, and glared at the blonde boy as he took the front row on the Slytherin side of the room. He took no notice, he only wanted to maintain his family's wishes, which was that Malfoy's always excelled in their classes.

Professor McGonagall walked into her class, and Rose immediately straightened up, giving the woman her full attention. She didn't especially need to as McGonagall only lectured them on school rules, once again, and Rose already knew the school rules, by heart, but still she listened.

Once the lecture was done, McGonagall gave them instructions to write down some very complicated notes, and once that was finished, (Rose having written them down explicitly, neatly, and exactly) McGonagall handed them all matchsticks with instructions to transfigure them into needles. Needless to say, Rose mastered the technique in one lesson, but she was dismayed to note that one other student had as well, and that student was Scorpius Malfoy.

McGonagall awarded both Slytherin and Gryffindor 20 points, and class was over. She looked over at Scorpius and he smiled slightly at her, but all he received in return was a furious glare. The smile slid off his face, and his expression took one of confusion as she sniffed, and followed her cousin Albus to their next class.

Throughout the next week Scorpius slowly learned that Rose Weasley seemed to really dislike him, and he wasn't really sure why. Sure, their parents had disliked each other, but Scorpius didn't hold any grudges against the Weasley family, but he was becoming increasingly annoyed with her smug looks when she received the highest marks on an exam, or was awarded house points for her cleverness. He was starting to think that Rose Weasley was just as obnoxious as her Mother and Father, something his Father had warned him about before the start of the term.

_Well, fine._ He decided. _If Rose Weasley wants to compete, I'll give her some fierce Malfoy competition. _

When she received word her second year that Scorpius wanted to try out for keeper on the Slytherin Quidditch team, she became determined to fill the same spot on the Gryffindor team, much to the delight of her Father and Uncles, she filled the role, as did Scorpius.

From that moment on, the two did nothing but compete, which made Rose Weasley's life a never ending marathon, sometimes Scorpius passed her and she would become unbearable, spending all her time at the library, studying, and murmuring phrases under her breath such as "won't beat me this time" and "won't know what hit him".

Sometimes she surpassed him, and when she did, she was all sunshine and angels. She never stopped smiling, and she probably could have summoned a patronus at any given moment. Thus, for the first three years of her Hogwarts experience, her life began to circle exclusively on her classroom performances, and Scorpius'.

While she did relax a bit and enjoy the other finer things in life during her fourth year of school, like getting a boyfriend and making friends other than members of her family, all at her brother's insistence, she never stopped her relentless drive to becoming The Best, and Better Than Scorpius Malfoy.

The summer before her fifth year of school a surprise came in the mail in the form of a Prefect badge. She screamed in joy, her Mother beamed with pride, and her Father insisted on taking her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant in celebration, just the two of them.

Throughout the years Rose would send letters home to her Father, detailing the exact ways in which she beat Scorpius, and his responses were always full of praise. The one person she loved most in the world was her Father, the two had shared a special bond since the day she was born, Rose always believed it was because the two were so alike in temperament and looks.

So when they went out to dinner that day her Father toasted her for her accomplishment and for "beating that Malfoy bastard, once again."

"Hear, hear!" she toasted back, laughing.

So imagine her disappointment when she walked into the Prefect compartment on the Hogwarts Express and saw Scorpius Malfoy with a shiny, new, Slytherin Prefect badge gleaming against his black robes.

Scorpius turned to see who the newest Prefect was, saw that it was Weasley, and smirked. _Of course she got a badge, I shouldn't be surprised._ Regardless he let a smirk cross his features when he noticed her look of complete disbelief and rage.

She continued to fight Scorpius Malfoy for the top place in their class until her 6th year of Hogwarts when he did something completely unexpected.

They were patrolling, for some reason as Head Girl her cousin Molly found it hilarious to make her and Scorpius patrol together, and he broke away from their established pattern of not talking by calling her named.

"Rose! Wait a moment." She turned to see him running towards her, his spiky blonde hair glistening in the moonlight streaming from the windows surrounding them.

"How about, no?" She said, turning away from him and heading the opposite direction.

"Wait, please?" He asked, catching up to her and grabbing her elbow. She immediately jerked away.

"Keep your hands to yourself, if you don't mind." She snapped. To her annoyance, he responded in his usual way, by smiling at her. "There wasn't anything endearing about that comment, I don't really understand why you're smiling."

"I find everything about you endearing." He replied, her expression still holding one of amusement.

She scoffed, "You do realize what the word endearing means, right?" She turned away from him once again.

"Wait, I wasn't done yet." He ran ahead of her, and turned to face her, forcing her to stop.

"What do you want, Malfoy? If case you've forgotten, we have a job to do, and you harassing me isn't a part of it." To her continued annoyance, he laughed again.

"You really dislike me, huh?" He leaned against the wall, his hand running through his white blonde hair. "You're making this a lot harder for me, Rose."

"What _are _you talking about?"

"Well, I'm trying to tell you that I like you, but you're seething hatred is making it more difficult." Rose looked at him, sneered, and started walking past him, "Whatever. You can't try and shake my confidence by lying to me, I'm too smart for that."

"Aw come on Rose," he started following her down the hallway. "It's taken me months to get up the nerve to do this, you're hurting my feelings." Rose stopped in her tracks, and looked up into his silver eyes.

"Say that you like me one more time."

"Okay, you're right. I was lying to you before." She rolled her eyes, and starting to walk away, but he grabbed her arms and stared straight into her blue eyes, never blinking. "I don't just like you, I love you. But I thought coming out and saying that might freak you out." he cracked a small smile.

"Okay, you 'love me'" she said, using air quotes around the words, "now can we get back to our jobs? I don't find your jokes very funny."

"I'm not joking," he was still staring at her eyes, "I love you, Rose Weasley." Her eyes widened.

"You're...actually serious?"

"Oh Rose, for someone so smart, you really aren't that observant." a sad smile graced his features before it was quickly replaced by a brighter one. "I'm aware that you think I'm a git, but this was only part one of a master plan. You'll come to realize that you love me too, that I can promise."

Once again Rose rolled her eyes, breaking the eye contact. "I'm sorry to tell you, you're correct, I don't return your feelings. And I'm also sorry to tell you that you might as well give up now, due to your last name, and you're annoying personality, I could never love you. Your Grandfather and Father made sure of that."

Scorpius, still, didn't let his smile leave his face. "You'll see Rose, I'm going to make you eat those words."

And he did. Slowly but surely, Scorpius Malfoy slowly wormed his way into Rose Weasley's heart, much to her horror. She couldn't even tell how it happened, but there was something about he seemed to really care about her, the way he continued to try and beat her at everything, while still sending her rose's on Valentine's day. The way he would talk and make jokes and how she, to her great surprise, found herself laughing. The way she soon found herself calling him Scorpius and not Malfoy, and the way she found herself coming to him when she had problems in her life, and he, her.

She found herself looking forward to their weekly Prefect patrols, which was something she found herself doing when her boyfriend broke up with her.

"What's up with you tonight, Rose?" He questioned as she had been unnaturally quiet, and it was starting to worry him.

"Nothing." She winced, even to her own ears she sounded sad, she had been trying to avoid that. To her surprise she found him a lot closer than he had been a couple seconds ago. She found her fingers laced with hers as he dragged through the hallway, and her few shouts to let her go, and that they had a job to do, fell upon seemingly deaf ears.

They came upon an empty classroom and he dragged her inside, forced her to sit down, and once again stared straight into her eyes. "You don't have to lie to me, seriously, what's wrong?"

She found herself crying the whole story to him, how he had dumped her because he had found someone else, how she felt like maybe she wasn't pretty enough, or smart enough, or just enough for him, maybe there was something wrong with her? As she progressed through her story she found the look on Scorpius' face somewhat terrifying. He looked furious.

"That rat bastard. How could he do that to you? I mean look at you! You're amazing, beautiful, and smart, and kind..." He seemed to be ranting to himself. "Obviously that _arse_ just didn't realize what he had. He's going to be sorry to let you go, believe me."

"Yeah right," she sniffed, pushing a strand of her long, red, hair behind her ear. She started when he wiped a lone tear from her cheek.

"Seriously? This self deprecating thing? So does not suit you, once again, for being someone so smart, you sure aren't very observant, especially about yourself."

She had a clever retort on the tip of her tongue, when he kissed her. And it had felt so _right,_ so _perfect_, that she didn't even think when she started kissing him back.

Soon after that, they became a couple, but they had agreed to be secretive about it. As Rose might have fallen in love with Scorpius Malfoy, but she was not the only Weasley, or Potter, that disliked him as much as she used to.

So life continued in its usual way, she still sent detailed letters home to her Father about how well she was doing in her classes, and Qudditch. She still was determined to be better than everyone, more out of a desire to learn and maintain her position, than to make Scorpius Malfoy pay for any wrongdoings his family had done to hers.

Life even got even more exciting when the summer before her 7th, and final, year at Hogwarts she received another surprise in the mail, in the form of a Head Girl Badge. Once again, her Mother was proud and immediately went to owl Audrey about how little Rose was now following in Uncle Percy's, and Molly's, footsteps. Her brother shook his head, wondering why she was so excited when it meant more work for her to do, but was happy for her all the same. And her Father, once again, took her out to dinner, and told her how proud he was of her.

She felt extremely guilty that she was keeping her relationship with Scorpius secret from her Father, but she knew if he ever found out that he'd hit the roof, and she didn't want to see her Dad angry, or worse disappointed.

She returned to Hogwarts that year, getting a delightful surprise in that, Scorpius had made Head Boy. She was so determined to make her last year at Hogwarts memorable.

As she sat nervously in the bathroom, waiting for the timer to go off, she realized that depending on the outcome of this test, she would have indeed met her goal. Only, for once, she really hoped that she hadn't. As the slight ding of the timer was heard, she took a deep breath to try and calm herself, but to her annoyance her shaking limbs refused to comply.

She rose from the toilet and walked over to the bathroom sink, straightened her hair, and fixed the smudges of black that had accumulated under eye from her eye liner. She was Rose Weasley, top of her class (sometimes), Head Girl, and daughter of two of the Golden Trio. Was she really going to let the outcome of a test, which had never worried her before, scare her? No, of course not. She nodded to herself reassured in the mirror, and reached for the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter.

All her resolve shattered as she looked at the result. She was pregnant.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew! And there's Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoy it, I recently started rereading the Harry Potter series and the plot bunnies started running through my head, so here I am, returning to one of my favorite past times after...um...like a year or more. I actually really enjoy how this chapter came out, was really inspired when I read "Our Little Secret" by the fabulous Kerichi. If you haven't read this, and love the RoseScorpius ship, you should really go and check it out. Seriously. Like right after you finish reading this. Go do it.


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2: Decisions

Rose's first response was to start hysterically laughing. Although the sound didn't sound even close to merriment, more like some kind of laughing ghoul right before it snatches its victim. The dark sounds reverberated around the walls, making a first year walking by actually walk faster, afraid there was some insane ghost residing in that particular toilet.

"This stupid thing," she sighed, picking up her positive pregnancy test, noticing that the shaking in her limbs had once again made an appearance. "There's no way these silly contraptions are actually true." She lobbed the test into the trashcan, washed her hands, and noticing the way her stomach was practically roaring, decided to head down to the Great Hall for lunch.

_There's really nothing to worry about. I was just being silly._ She thought as she meandered down the Hogwarts hallway. _So I missed my period, that doesn't necessarily mean anything. It's not exactly like I'm regular. I'm sure this is all just a huge misunderstanding. _She spotted Albus on the Gryffindor bench, and made her way towards him.

"Hey, you made it, what took you so long? Don't you have a free period after Defense Against the Dark Arts?" her cousin asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I had to stop off in the library to-"

"I should have known, what did Scorpius beat you on a test or something? Really, I thought you would have given up this stupid competition thing years ago." he laughed, prodding her in the side, and making her crack a smile as well.

"For your information, I was in the library because my studies are important to me," she smirked, filling her plate Sheppard's pie and filling her goblet with pumpkin juice. "And also, Professor McGonagall informed me this morning that I received the highest marks on our last exam."

"Better stop smirking at me like that, or you'll face will freeze that way. And you'll end up looking like that git Malfoy for the rest of your life."

"Oh please," she fake shuddered. "Don't even suggest the possibility. My Father would probably disown me." As they both silently cackled, neither of them noticed a presence standing directly behind them.

"Please, any trait of the Malfoy bloodline would look better than your ugly mug, Weasley." Scorpius Malfoy barked, his white hair glinting off the sunlight glaring from overhead. Rose had to resist the urge to smile, knowing that he was faking just as she was. Every time she looked at him she felt like her heart was beating so hard that everyone around her could hear it.

She placed a look of disgusted indifference on her face and replied cooly, "What do you want, Malfoy? Can't I eat my lunch in peace?"

"You know as well I as I do that I'd rather not be around you or your weasel cousins, be that as it may, we are Head Boy and Girl, and I do have some issues to discuss with you before our next lesson." He sneered. Rose chanced a glance at Albus and he looked like he was ready to tear Malfoy's head off.

"Right, well anyone who's come from a family of Death Eater's _would _say that anyone comes from a family of good, hardworking people, who saved the whole barking wizarding world." Scorpius didn't look fazed in the least, if anything his smirk grew even more pronounced. Rose inwardly sighed, she knew how much comments like that actually hurt him, it was a remark of how good an actor he was that he not only maintained the smirk, but deepened it.

"I don't believe I was speaking to you, Potter. I only talk with your cousin here because, most unfortunately, we have a job to do. I don't normally like to associate myself with filth." Albus looked like he was the verge of standing up, Rose placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder, shot him and look and said,

"Give it a rest Al, you don't want to get into trouble because of a stupid bastard like Malfoy. We'll just go, I wasn't very hungry anyway."

She stood up, grabbed her bag, and signaled to Scorpius to follow her out of the hall. She walked briskly, feeling a little light headed, she found the first secret passageway that she could find. She sent out a silent thanks to her cousin Fred, who had shown her all the secret passages when she had come to Hogwarts.

Scorpius followed her quietly, keeping appearances that they were two people that hated each other who were forced to work together. But the minute the secret passage closed behind them, all appearances were dropped.

She immediately found herself pushed up against the dark , stone, walls, Scorpius' arms on either side of her, and his face smiling down from above her. She reached up and stood on her tip toes to press her lips against his, just as his face was going down to meet hers.

Once they had come up for air, she asked, "Did you take me away from lunch just to go for a snog?"

"No, I actually had something I was going to tell you. I thought a snog was just a given." She laughed, and they continued, until after a few moments, Rose interrupted again.

"So...what is it?" Scorpius laughed.

"Should have known that once your curiosity was piqued, I didn't have a chance in hell of trying to distract you."

"Yes you should have. It's not usual for you to come and take me away from a member of my family, not to mention seen together in public in the Great Hall."

"Well it's kind of big news," for a moment his face registered a look of concern, "Oh wait, I completely forgot, you said you were feeling a bit ill earlier and you weren't very hungry at lunch, are you still feeling a little ill?"

Rose gulped and put on a smile she didn't feel. "Yeah, I think I'm just catching a slight stomach flu. I'll be fine in a couple days I'm sure." She felt slightly guilty before realizing that her answer could be true, she could just have the flu, it's not like home pregnancy tests are actually 100% accurate.

Scorpius still looked concerned.

"Really, Scorpius, I'm fine. If it starts to get worse, I'll just go see Madame Pomfrey, she'll sort me out." That seemed to placate him slightly.

"If you say so. I trust you Rose." she felt her face heat up a bit, before hurriedly changing the subject.

"Alright, we're done talking about things that aren't important. Seriously, what's your news?" A sly, smile stretched across his delicate features.

"I just got news from Talon, they've accepted me for the internship I applied to for the Department of International Magical Cooperation!" Rose's smile immediately mirror Scorpius'. Before he could even react, she once again wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips forcefully against his. Once they'd broken apart, Rose shouted,

"Scorpius! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah I could tell." He replied, sounding a bit winded.

"This is such fantastic news but...how did your Grandfather respond? Have you told him yet?" Scorpius' face fell a little.

"I haven't told him yet, but knowing his connections with people at the Ministry, I bet he knows. And knowing him, I bet he's not that happy."

Rose always felt bad for Scorpius and his family situations. She could never imagine her Grandparents, on either side, pressuring her the way Scorpius' does. She supposed it was just what was expected when one from an ancient and aristocratic family.

"I'm sorry for even bringing it up," her cheeks were tinged slightly Red, and Scorpius smiled. He knew that she hated it, but he always loved it when she blushed, it was just like she was a real rose with red hair and cheeks. "But it won't matter in a few months, you'll be out of that house, and living in London and finally away from people who are constantly tying you down."

"You got that right, babe." He smiled, and they snogged until they heard the bell, signaling the end of lunch.

Rose was still day dreaming of Scorpius as she headed down the stairs towards the dungeons, on route to her Potions lesson.

"You look oddly happy for someone who spend the majority of her lunch with Scorpius Malfoy." she heard a familiar voice say behind her. She turned to see her younger cousin, Lily, walking behind her.

"I'm just happy I'm done spending time with Scorpius Malfoy, that's all." she replied hastily, stopping a moment to chat.

"Don't understand why, the boy is bloody beautiful. I don't care who his family is, if I spent as much alone time with him as you do, I would be one happy camper, staring into those blue eyes."

"Grey." Rose corrected her without thinking.

"What?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Um..his eyes, they're just...they're not blue, they're grey."

"Huh. I'm always so amazed by your attention to detail, no wonder you're at the top of your class and I'm just the average anne stuck in the middle."

"I think," both Rose and Lily turned to see Albus coming down the stairs toward them. "that you were be a better student if you weren't always snogging a different boy every other week."

"Whatever. _Dad."_ Lily rolled her eyes, and starting off in the opposite direction, with a quick "see you later, _Rose._" thrown over her shoulder.

"You should really go easier on her." Rose said, turning to Al, as they both started walking down the cold, stone, steps.

"I'm an older brother, I can't go easier on her. Now that James has graduated I'm the only one keeping an eye on her."

"Keeping an eye on her?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound as if someone told you to-" She stopped and looked at him in disbelief. "Did your Dad honestly tell you to spy on your sister?"

Albus went slightly red, "He didn't ask us to _spy, _just to make sure that no boy was putting the moves on her."

"I never expected Uncle Harry of this," she said, rolling her eyes. "Does your Mum know about this?"

His continued silence was all the answer she needed. She laughed to herself in disbelief, all these years of Lily complaining that she could never date anyone in peace because her brother's were constantly on her back, and it was because her Dad made them. She secretly suspected that Albus, and James before him, probably sent reports home as well.

She was going to have to talk to Aunt Ginny about this. She always felt bad that Lily could never experience what she had with Scorpius. All because her brother's usually scared the poor bloke away. If nothing else could be done, she was just going to suggest seeing someone secretly, she knew from experience that it worked.

Before she realized it, Al and herself had found themselves in the Potions classroom, they sat down at their usual table at the front, (Rose's decision), and set up their cauldrons and potions before waiting for the Professor to get there. She had always liked Potions, it was a subject that didn't really require a whole lot of teacher participation, especially N.E.W.T. level potions. Basically all her Professor did was walk in, give them the ingredients on the board, and then sat there until class was over and they brought their samples up.

Just like in all her classes, Rose excelled in this one. She had never ruined a Potion, and after 6 1/2 years of a perfect record, she didn't want it going away. As usual, her Professor walked in, tapped the board, and the class got started chopping, skinning, and stirring.

Rose always loved the look of the steam from all the potions rising into the air, the classroom always looked mysterious and kind of beautiful. Although, today it was kind of making her sick.

As the silvery contents of the students potions rose to the ceiling time seemed to slow down for Rose, the vapors seemed to slow motion twirl towards the ceiling, and every breath she took seemed to be a great struggle, as if she were underwater and her gillyweed was just starting to wear off. Before she knew it, her vision was swimming, until it went completely black.

When she regained consciousness, she found herself in the hospital wing. She sat up quickly, before being shoved down, just a quickly.

"You need rest," the elderly mediwitch, Madame Pomfrey snapped. "If you want to stay awake that's fine, but make sure you at least stay vertical."

"What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out in your Potions class. I reckon the vapors just got to be a little bit too much for you, but it never hurts to be on the safe side."

She had passed out? "But I've never passed out in Potions before." she proclaimed.

"Sometimes it could just mean that your body's immune system is low, or for some reason you're just extra sensitive to outside stimulation. Which is what I told the boy that came to see you earlier." she sniffed.

"You should have let him in," she sighed, laying down on her pillow. "He's family, he was probably worried."

Madame Pomfrey looked at her, a puzzled expression lining her face. "The Malfoy boy is family?"

"Scorpius was the boy who tried to get in?"

"Yes. He was quite unreasonable too. I had to threaten him with losing house points if he didn't leave." She sniffed. Rose lay back down lost in thought.

_She had missed her period. She had been feeling sick lately. And now she has passed out in Potions because of supposed "extra sensitivity to external stimulation". _Rose sighed, she had heard of pregnant woman having to stay away from certain environments, drinks, and activities, because it could harm them or the baby. Apparently, potion brewing was one of those things.

Maybe it was time she stopped lying to herself, and admit that she actually was...pregnant. She was pregnant. She and Scorpius were going to have a baby. Before she realized the tears were running down her face. Madame Pomfrey looked up, and immediately came clucking over.

"What's wrong Weasley? Are you in some kind of pain?" Rose shook her head, the tears streaming down her face even faster. "Then, what? What is it? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Madame Pomfrey, I think I may be pregnant." she choked out. It seemed as if talking somehow uncorked her tears, for they were no longer silent. She was almost surprised that they suddenly sounded so primal and violent, not to mention, loud.

"Dear, dear," Madame Pomfrey sighed. She rushed away for a moment, only to come back with a with a tissue box in hand. "Mop your face dear, it'll be all right. We do have method of detecting pregnancy that give us accurate readings. It would do you well to take one."

Rose nodded, mopping her face with tissues from the box, her crying, once again, silent.

A half hour later, Madame Pomfrey came to her looking very grave. Rose had sat in bed the whole time, knowing what the mediwitch was going to tell her, and worrying about everything that was going to happen. What was Scorpius going to do? He was finally getting away from his family, breaking out on his own, and now she was about to ruin that. What were her parents going to say, not only about her being pregnant but that it's the son or daughter of _Scorpius Malfoy? _

"I'm afraid you were correct in your assumption dear, you are indeed pregnant." Rose nodded mutely, this wasn't a surprise to her. "As per procedure, I've notified the Headmaster, any plans about your schooling or your parents, will be decided with her. As for your health," she reached behind the curtain that was covering Rose, and pulled back, holding a small bottle of pills. "These are pills that you must take every day to ensure the health of your baby, should you decide to keep it."

Rose grabbed the pills from the mediwitch. _Keep it? _ The idea of getting rid of the...thing (she couldn't bear to think of it as a baby, just not yet) had never even occurred to her. That would certainly solve hers and Scorpius' problems. She wouldn't have to finish her seventh year at Hogwarts pregnant, she wouldn't have to tell her parents that their first grandchild would be showing up in a few months, and that it was a Malfoy.

"I'm going to give you a few days to think through your options. Really think them through, this is not just about your baby's life, Miss Weasley, but also about yours. I really want you to think what would be the best decision for _you._ And give it time, you've had a rather dramatic day, I don't want you making any rash decisions." Rose nodded again.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." Madame Pomfrey gave Rose a somewhat pitying smile, Rose winced, she hated it when people pitied her.

"I'm going to release you now, there's no reason to keep you here now that we know why you passed out during lessons today. Here's a list of things that you cannot do while pregnant, and a list of things that you cannot eat or drink. Please look at that list well, it's very important."

Rose walked away from the Hospital Wing, feeling like she wasn't quite herself. She had some very serious decisions to make within the next couple of days, and she wasn't really sure she was up to it. She felt like a lot of really important information was thrown at her today, and unlike her usual style, she hadn't really done a good job of retaining a lot of it.

"Oh my God, Rose!" She turned around, her heart sank at the sight in front of her.

"Scorpius." Her heart felt like it was crumpling at the look on his face. He looked so distraught.

"I heard that you fainted in Potions today, I was so worried, you said it was only a cold, you said if it was really bad you would take care of-"

"Scorpius, can we not do this here?" Rose looked around, the corridor was deserted, but if anyone were to walk by, they were completely out in the open, and the way Scorpius' arms were around her, there wouldn't be any mistake as to how he felt about her.

"Rose, I don't give a damn about what people think right now. Are you alright?" he demanded, he was staring so intensely into her eyes she felt like if he looked any longer he would probably figure out what she was hiding. So she broke his eye contact.

"Look, Scorpius, I'm fine. Nothing life threatening. I'm just...really tired. I really hate to blow you off, but you have nothing to worry about. I just really want to get back to my dorm and sleep." His face still looked worried, but he let her go.

"Fine. I understand, go get some rest." He kissed her on the forehead and gave her a weak smile as they walked away in opposite directions.

Had she not been so tired, she probably would have noticed that Hugo was standing there, instead of running straight into him. He was a rather tall 5th year now, taller than their Dad now, she felt stupid for not seeing him.

"Hullo Hugo...have long have you been standing there?" Her brother looked confused and worried.

"Long enough to suspect that you're dating Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

><p>AN: Kind of an angsty chapter, and a rather quick update too. I wouldn't get used to it, right now I'm really inspired and I love this story, but expect the updates to be a little more...lengthy from here on out haha.<p>

I was listening to Florence and the Machine the whole time I was writing this, probably why it's so...dramatic. To be specific Drumming Song, What the Water Gave Me, and Rabbit Heart. So if you wanna give those a listen while you read this chapter. It might make it even more dramatic. Life is always better with theme music, and I always wright my best fictitious work when there's good music playing.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoy writing it. And point it out to me if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes. I read through this but sometimes I miss things, and I'll get them changed as soon as I can! :)


	3. Discussions

Chapter 3: Discussions

Hugo Weasley had always been the more laid back among the two of them. While Rose dove headfirst into whatever she tried, Hugo usually meandered a bit first. He didn't really try that hard in school, so he wasn't the top of his class, but he was one of those rare kinds of students that didn't need to study and still aced every exam and knew the answer to every question.

Hugo never got into fights, he was friends with everyone, and he'd thrown more than one insane party during his 5 years at Hogwarts. He and Rose had pretty much always gotten along splendidly, and this was probably due to his easy going nature, never trying to convince her that what she was doing was wrong or unhealthy or not worth it, he was always just there if she needed him, and vice versa.

So if anyone was going to find out this secret, she was at least glad it was him.

"That's what's happening here, right?" He cocked his head to the side comically, almost as if he was a confused dog. He'd inherited their mother's bushy hair, although his was, of course, red, and he wore it semi long and seemed to like to give off the appearance that he didn't actually own a hairbrush.

Rose sighed. Hugo knew his sister well enough to know that that meant he was correct.

"You can't tell anyone Hue, seriously, I'm not joking around with this."

"I'm your brother Rose, if you want me to keep a secret, my lips are sealed." Rose frowned.

"Even from the rest of the family? Even if this could possibly blow up in my face?"

"Possibly?" A sad smile crossed his face. "Rosie, do you think there's any chance that this _isn't_ going to blow up in your face?" Rose fixed him with a cold hard stare. He held up his hands in a defensive stature.

"All right, all right. I'm quiet until the minute you tell me not to be," he started to walk away, but paused for a second, staring intently at her face.

"What? Do I have drool around my mouth or something?"

"No. I just have a feeling something else is wrong, if you ever actually feel like talking about it, you know where to find me." With that his serious face was gone, having returned to his usual blank/serene stare, he walked away.

_Sometimes, dear brother, I wish I had your easy going ability to go through life armed with a smile and only a few cares. _She shook her head, she wasn't Hugo, and she had work to do, so she headed to the one place that had always felt like home to her, the library.

On top of the crazy amount of thinking she had to do (abortion, adoption, keep it, these three options seemed to run through her head non-stop, like some kind of mantra) she also had a crazy amount of homework to do. She was taking nine N.E.W.T. courses, and they were the hardest thing she had ever experienced at Hogwarts.

Each class was essay after essay, as if her Professors weren't aware that they weren't the only teacher assigning them homework. Before she found out she was pregnant she wasn't sure how she was going to make it out of this year alive, now she had absolutely no idea what she was going to do.

But she knew the only way she was going to find out was if she just sat down and did it. And so she did.

Meanwhile Headmaster McGonagall was reading through the reports that each staff member had sent her for the week. She required weekly updates on what students were getting in trouble (so she could keep a closer eye on them), what students were excelling in their coursework (so she could have possible candidates for Prefect and Head positions) and what students looked like they needed a little extra help (so that she could provide that extra help). She had been at Hogwarts a great many years, but not as long as Professor Dumbledore had before her, this was his system for keeping track of students, and so she decided to keep it in place once she took office.

She had just finished Professor Longbottom's report, when she picked up Madame Pomfrey's, noticing for the first time in a long time, it contained multiple sheets of parchment. She started scanning through the list of students who had been sent to the Hospital Wing for the past week, and something interesting caught her eye.

Next to the name _Rose Weasley_ were the words _Special Circumstances._ Professor McGonagall frowned, and found that Poppy had included a letter that explained a student's special circumstance. Minerva adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose in order to read immediately, as she was most anxious as to what could be causing special medical attention to be given to one of the brightest students currently at Hogwarts, and a student whose parents she held a close, personal, relationship with.

To say the least, what she saw astounded and worried her.

Rose Weasley was _pregnant._ She started to feel a dull ache in the back of her head that she knew would not going away until this whole matter was settled and done with. Minerva sighed and looked out the window, feeling quite sorry for Miss Weasley, as she knew that she had a very difficult road ahead of her.

She reached out to find a slip of parchment to send to her Head of House, aka Neville Longbottom, as this was his responsibility as Rose Weasley was a Gryffindor. He needed to be informed of this, and he needed to have a discussion with her right away.

She only hoped the poor girls father wasn't too hard on her. She knew the temper that Ron Weasley contained while he was at school, and knew for a fact that it had only gotten worse with age.

Rose Weasley was not surprised when a week later she received a note from Professor Longbottom at the end of Herbology. That didn't stop her from being any less nervous about meeting with him, for not only was he her Head of House, he was also one of her parents best friends. She wondered who he was going to honor, his confidentiality, or the honor he felt to inform his best friends that their oldest, and only, daughter was 17 and pregnant.

She thought about the decision she'd come to, as far as the baby goes, as she walked towards his office. She'd done some research as far as each option goes, and she'd found negative and positive aspects of all three. For her, ultimately, it came down to what she viewed as right for _her_ as Madame Pomfrey had recommended.

She reached his office door, knocked apprehensively, and received permission to come in. Rose sat down in the desk in front of the desk, this was a room that she had been in many times before to discuss Head Girl duties, and possible career options, O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T. courses, but never before had she come in here with such a sense of foreboding. Never before had she entered this office with even a spot on her record.

Neville Longbottom was scribbling on a piece of parchment , and looked up once she came in and sat down.

"Rose," he stated, piercing her with a look that was full of sympathy, tinged with disappointment. "I think we both know why we're here."

Rose looked down at her lap, watching her fingers as if they were suddenly fascinating. She felt her throat become hard, like the moment one feels when they're about to cry, and she really wanted to avoid that, so she stayed silent.

"Rose," he repeated her name once more. He was feeling slightly nervous about this whole thing as well, having even gone to the lengths of rehearsing it before she came to his office. There was a lot of unpleasant things that he would have to call to her attention, and he didn't want to do it without some form of preparation.

"There's a couple things that we need to talk about. I know Madame Pomfrey gave you some time to think about what you want to do, have you...decided on a course of action?"

"I have, Professor." she replied quietly, silently thankful that the lump in her throat hadn't caused her voice to catch. Neville, stared her patiently, waiting for her to give him an answer. His few years at Hogwarts, and his own experience as a student, taught him that it was never good to rush a student, but to just wait patiently and give them time to think.

"Are you...are you going to tell my Father and Mother?" she asked quietly, she wasn't as lucky at keeping the quiver out of her voice this time. She heard him sigh.

"That answer depends on what you have decided to do."

"I've...researched all of my options thoroughly, and evaluated my own feelings and beliefs, and I've come to the conclusion that I'm...going to keep the baby."

"I see. Alright, then, we need to talk-"

"Does this mean you're going to tell them?" Rose interrupted, looking panicked. It was obvious that this was the question that was weighing most heavily on her mind.

"Well, you are technically of age, but it's a school policy to inform parents if their child has been in some form of accident or needs medical attention," Professor Longbottom explained. "That being said, I've spoken with Professor McGonagall and we've decided that you need to tell them yourself over the winter holidays, if not, then we will inform them." Rose nodded, that seemed fair.

"Also, according to Madame Pomfrey's report, you're about two months along, which means that, if all goes well, you could still come to Hogwarts to take your exams. If you have any complications with the baby that conflict with them, we can tackle that problem when we come to it."

"But," this was one of the parts that Professor Longbottom was dreading, "because you've decided to keep your baby this also means a few things have to be considered. For your safety, and the safety of your child, you must resign from the Quidditch team."

Rose's heart sank, and her face displayed horror. Although she had originally just signed up for Quidditch for a chance to beat Scorpius Malfoy at something, she had really come to love the game. She loved the fact that she was playing in her Father's old position, she loved flying and contributing to something that would make her house proud. But she also understood the problem, and felt dumb for not realizing that she would have to resign sooner. Quidditch was dangerous, and she could not afford to be a position that was dangerous.

"I understand, Professor." she replied, feeling heartbroken.

"Professor McGonagall and I decided that you will be allowed to keep your Head Girl duties, unless you get to the point where you either physically or mentally can't handle them anymore. We know how hard you work Rose, and we don't want to take something so honorable away from you because you made one mistake."

Rose was relieved, she was actually worried about that one.

"And there's one more thing that we need to discuss," he sighed, looking like this was something he really didn't want to have to do. Rose's temporary relief at hearing she could keep her Head Girlship quickly faded, wondering what could possibly make her Professor feel so uncomfortable. "Is the Father of your child a Hogwarts student as well?"

Rose started, "No offense, Professor, but I don't really see how that's anyone's business but mine."

"If it's another student Rose, then we as teachers, need to know, especially if he's going to be in the baby's life." She looked miserable.

"It's Scorpius Malfoy." she replied. If Longbottom was surprised by this information, he didn't show it. He merely wrote it down on a sheet of paper. Inside though, he was going completely mental. Not only was she _pregnant_, but it was with a boy her Father absolutely _loathed._

"Thank you for coming in, Rose. Come and find me if you need help, or just someone to talk to, all right?" She nodded, still looking a little she was either going to cry or throw up. "Look, you got yourself into a hard situation, but you'll be fine okay? Your smart, and capable, if anyone could make this situation better, it's you." Rose shot him a small smile, it wasn't much, but he at least felt as if his words had gotten through.

Scorpius Malfoy was annoyed. He'd been struggling in his Charms lessons, having found that the N.E.W.T. level was significantly harder than the O.W.L. one had been. When he received a note to come and see Professor Hughes as soon as he could spare the time, he groaned. His last piece of homework must have been so terrible that he actually had to go and talk about it? Rose had even helped him on it!

That was actually the last time he'd seen her, besides brief encounters in the hallway, where he had to pretend to hate her. He was starting to get the suspicion that she was avoiding him, and he was worried. She still didn't seem like herself after collapsing in her Potions lesson two weeks ago, and even though she promised she was fine, Scorpius still felt like there was something a little off color about her.

He groaned once again as the final bell rang, packed up his papers, and headed to his Head of House's office to talk about the fact that she was probably going to suggest he drop Charms.

"I guess I better get this over with..." he grumbled.

An hour later, he emerged from his office, the Charms paper completely driven from his mind.

_She's...pregnant. That's why she's been avoiding me? ...oh my god she's PREGNANT. I'm...I'm going to be...a Father._

He was actually feeling kind of light headed, so he sat on the floor of the dungeon hallway he was currently residing in. His girlfriend was pregnant, and to be honest, the fact that they were 17 wasn't even what was worrying him the most. He needed to find her. He needed to talk to her.

_God dammit, she's been pregnant for two months and she didn't even tell me?_ He thought, his previous feelings of being annoyed coming back. Yeah, he definitely needed to find her.

He got up from the floor of the dungeon, no longer light headed, and stalked out of the dungeons. The first thing he saw upon entering the entrance hall was one Albus Potter. He stalked over to him, ignoring the look of absolute hatred he received.

_Don't waste your thoughts kid, you don't even know why you should hate me...yet. _

"Where's your cousin?" He demanded, point blank.

"Afraid you're going to have to be a little bit more specific, as I have a fair few."

"I'm not in the mood to play games with you Potter, you know perfectly well who I mean." He practically shouted, those who had been talking nearby stopped to listen.

"Yeah I do know who you mean, and yeah I do know where she is. Am I going to tell you? ...No, I don't think so."

"This isn't a request, Potter. I'm ordering you as Head Boy to tell me where she is." Albus cocked an eyebrow, a smirk that wouldn't have looked wrong on Scopius' father's face, made its way across the dark haired boys features.

"I don't care if you're the bloody King of England, Malfoy. I don't take orders from nancy little elitists who thinks the whole bloody world should bow before them."

Scorpius had always prided himself as being a very patient person. It was something both his Father, and Grandfather, had instilled in him. Malfoy's don't show impatience, stress, or fear. They don't crack under pressure. Looking back he would blame the fact that he had just found out he was going to be a Father, from someone who was not his pregnant girlfriend, that lead to this moment. He was just glad that neither his Father, or Grandfather, were there to witness it.

Totally forgetting that he was capable of magical powers, totally forgetting he was in a hall filled with people who were opening watching their exchange, and totally forgetting all the words of his family, he punched Albus Potter right in the face, who in exchange, promptly punched him back.

He wasn't sure how long the fight would have gone on, or how it would have escalated, if Professor Leatherby, who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, hadn't sprung them apart via shield charm.

"20 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. You boys are not only 7th years, but also leaders at this school, how about acting your age instead of two monkey's fighting over the last banana, yes?"

As soon as the Professor had exited the hall, Albus, who was supporting a heavy nosebleed, turned and spat, "Fuck you." before stalking from the hall, his merry band of Gryffindors following behind him.

"Honestly," he heard an annoyed female voice say. He turned around to see Lily Potter shaking her head, watching her older brother disappear off into the distance. "Boys are such idiots. Can't even stop trying to display how _manly_ and _tough_ you are." She rolled her eyes.

"I was _not-"_ Scorpius interjected hotly, before Lily interrupted him.

"Right. Of course you weren't. You were just having a nice lovely chat with your fists." she sighed, rolling her eyes once more, "Last I saw Rose she was by the lake, I suggest you look there."

"Thank you." he said, as he turned around and exited through the castle doors.

Her red hair stood out like fire against the grey, November sky. He noticed how serene she looked, her hair pulled up, out of her face, quietly writing on some parchment, leaning up against the trunk of a large oak tree, the lake loudly lapping against the bank, in a fierce competition with the sky in regards to who was greyer.

She seemed to sense as if she was not alone, proving that she was not doing school work, as nothing usually can disturb her then, looked up, and smiled. The smile that she seemed to only direct at him. The smile that seemed to personify all the tenderness and love that she carried around with her.

He found all his anger evaporate on the spot, and found it filled with worry when the smile slid off her face.

He ambled towards her and sat next to her, immediately noticing how unnaturally warm it was near her, and then spotting a little jar with a small blue flame flickering inside.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed, turning towards him and immediately placing her hand on his face, peering at one of his eyes. "How in the world did you manage to get a black eye?"

Scorpius blinked in surprise. He supposed that skinny Albus Potter obviously had a lot more power in his right hook than Scorpius had suspected. Or he just bruised easily.

He watched Rose as she shuffled around in her bag, finally pulling out a magical bruise remover from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, running her finger along the inside, and dabbing it gently on his eye.

"Why do you carry magical bruise remover?" he questioned.

"Back when Hugo first started Hogwarts my Uncle George gave me some. He reckoned that my Mother would sleep a little better knowing that someone was looking out for him, should he find himself in trouble, which," she rolled her eyes. "He definitely has."

"Lucky for me, I guess." he joked.

"How did you end up getting a black eye, anyway? It's not like you to get in a fight," she smirked. "Did you run into a door or something?"

"Strangely enough, it was the first one." Rose looked surprised.

"Wait you did get into a fight? With _who? Why?_" she demanded.

"With your stupid cousin, you." he asked, sounding very blasé and casual.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to find you, but that stupid git refused to tell me, insulted me, my nerves were kind of friend so I just snapped." he ran a hand through his blonde, spiky, hair. "I kind of regret it, this is why I'm in Slytherin, I usually think things through. I never act all boldly like you Gryffindors." he laughed, and ruffled her hair, and she giggled to herself as well.

"You don't have to tell me about nerves being friend," she leaned against his chest and adjusted the blue bell jar so that it warmed them both adequatly. "I am absolutely exhausted from all this studying I'm doing for classes. For some reason I thought the more I learned, the easier life would become. For some reason, this has not been the case." Scorpius smiled, hand running through her hair in comforting strokes.

"Yeah, I can't even imagine going through all that, and finding out that you're pregnant." He immediately felt Rose stiffen. She got up off his chest, and looked at him, a mix of fear and guilt on her face.

"How did you find out?" she demanded.

"Well, not from you."

"Obviously." she spat.

"I feel like I should be the one angry here," he said, still sounding very casual. "Having to find out that my girlfriends having my baby from someone else isn't exactly how I imagined I would be spending the day."

"I'm sorry." she said, the fear was completely gone from her face, having been completely overshadowed by the guilt.

"Stop looking at me like that," he laughed softly, holding out his arms, and remarking on how right it felt when she fell into them, even at a time like this.

"You don't sound upset." she stated.

"Yeah I was," he explained. "Probably one of the reasons I ended up punching Albus. But that kind of got it out of system, plus, seeing you sitting out here, so beautiful and peaceful, just reminded me how much I love you, and I decided that with you it doesn't matter what happens, and whatever you decide, we'll get through it." He was a little startled to look down and see her crying.

"Oh shit," he said, looking a little panicked. "What did I do to make you cry?"

"Happy tears, Scorpius. Happy tears." she replied, snuggling her face into his chest.

"Good," he replied, sounding relieved. "So...have you? Decided, I mean, what you're going to do with the baby?"

"Yeah, I had a meeting with Professor Lupin a few days ago, I'm keeping the baby Scorpius. I did a lot of research on the subject and I just don't think I could...bear the thought of terminating the pregnancy, or giving up my baby. I mean, there's absolutely nothing _wrong_ with those decisions, but, I just don't think either of those options are for me. I hope that's...okay, with you."

He felt a little more panicked, to be honest, not that he was going to let Rose that. He didn't know exactly what she was going to do, being the reasonable and calculating girl she is, it could have been any of the three options. But he knew that ultimately the decision was up to her, while he was the Father, in this situation, his opinion didn't really count for much, in his opinion.

"Whatever you want Rose, is fine with me." he replied, kissing the top of her head, and hoping his was masking his panic adequately. He wanted to be strong for her, for them.

"I mean, you don't...if you don't want to, you don't have to stay," she said timidly. "I won't begrudge you anything if you were to walk away, right now."

"I wouldn't leave you alone with this," he replied, sounding shocked. "Look it takes two people to make a baby, I'm not just going to walk out on you, this is my responsibility too. I love you Rose, and I know, in time, I'll love this baby too. And while it's not going to be an easy road, we're a family now, and families stick together."

"I'm happy to hear you say that. I didn't think you would walk away, but I just...had to know, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

The two laid there for a very long time, in the comfortable silence, warmed by the blue fire in the jar, the sun was going down along the forest edge before either of them spoke again.

"What are you going to do about your internship?" Rose asked, her voice sounding equal parts guilty and horrified.

"I don't know. I don't really know about anything right now," he replied, sounding weary and shaking his head. "I mean, it's not like I don't have any money to take care of the kid. We have enough money to take care of 200 kids if need be, maybe I can still do it."

"I'm sorry, I know how badly you wanted to be out on your own, and away from the influence of your family. Guess we kind of have no choice now, though, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to lie Rose, my family isn't going to be happy about this. Their opinion of your family is about the same as your family's opinion of mine. This is going to be...difficult, to explain to them, and it may be a while before the tension dies down."

"I know what you mean. I'm telling my parents over the Christmas holidays, I know that under normal circumstances a couple would announce this to their families, together, but, in our case, I don't think that's such a good idea. It's going to make my family crazy just knowing I'm dating you, let alone that I'm 17 and pregnant," she ran circles over his wrist with her fingers, making his fingers tingle. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I think it might be a good idea if you told yours over the holiday as well. I'm about two months along, so maybe by the time the ninth one comes around, they'll be more used to it."

"Doubt it." Scorpius replied.

"Yeah, me too. But one can dream, right?"

"Dream? Yes. Overly optimistic about an outcome that's probably never going to come true? Probably not a good idea." She laughed quietly, and they both held each other tight as they watched the sun drift below horizon, plunged into darkness, with only a small flickering flame to light their path.

* * *

><p>AN: And here we are with another chapter done, and it's actually fairly quick, for me anyway. I'm actually really enjoying writing this, which is different to how I usually feel about stories, so I may actually end up writing this one to completion. :D<p>

Thank you so much to all of you who added this story to their favorites, and story alerts. It always makes me happy when I see that sort of thing.

I hope you guys like this chapter, I kind of included the POV of some other characters in the story, so tell me if you like that or not. I may or may not do more of it. Leaning towards the may at the moment.

Also thanks so much to **huloo, teddyandlilyforever, **and **Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan **for reviewing the last chapter!


	4. Coming Home

Chapter: Coming Home

Her stomach was in knots. Never before had she felt such dread at the prospect of heading home for Christmas vacation. Usually, it was the time of year that made her the happiest. She got a break from studying, and all the responsibilities that came with being on the Quidditch team, and being a prefect/Head Girl. Also, Christmas was the one time of year her entire family got together and stayed at her Grandparents house at the Burrow.

This year that was kind of the problem.

Rose Weasley was not a liar. It was a trait that her parents had instilled her, that she should always tell the truth, unless there was some kind of extenuating circumstance, like the fact that she was dating one Scorpius Malfoy, and even that didn't apply to them, in their opinion. Hugo never had any problem with this, seeing as he was always such an easy going free spirit that nothing ever truly seemed to phase him. Rose had never had a problem with this either, usually feeling pride when her parents asked how her classes were going, or how the Quidditch season went, or how life was in general.

But she was dreading those questions now.

She wished there was some way that Scorpius could come with her to her house, so that she could have someone by her side when she told her parents. Because she was going to tell them, she wasn't quite that irresponsible. She placed a hand over her protruding stomach, and thought that the word irresponsible would definitely be the one that jumped to her parents minds.

And what about telling the rest of the family? Would she have to do it over Christmas at the Burrow? Her Grandmother Weasley was probably going to beat her to death, pregnancy be damned.

"You ready to go?" She turned around to see her little brother, trunk in hand, looking at her quizzically.

"Yeah, sure." She replied absentmindedly.

"Maybe I should take your trunk..." Hugo said, sounding a little unsure of his sister's safety.

"Why? Why would you think I'm suddenly incapable of carrying my own trunk?" She screeched. Had Hugo somehow found out?

"I was just trying to be nice, sis." He smiled brightly, "I've been known to do that every once in a while." She sighed in relief as she handed over her trunk.

"Sorry, and thank you, Hugo. I've just been a little on edge because of all...stuff that's going on."

"Seriously, I swear to god I never saw you leave the library once the past week. Rose is so afraid to leave her precious book and get a failing grade, that she probably used her books as a pillow so she could try and learn by osmosis while she slept." Lily said, smiling. "I'll be sure to tell your Mum over Christmas, I'm sure she'd be just so proud."

"Shut it. I didn't sleep in the library." She laughed, pushing her cousin playfully.

"Oh but what shame would befall the Weasley family if Malfoy somehow beat you in exams this time around? I saw him in the library constantly too." Lily got a sly look on her face, "I wonder if there's a certain ginger Gryffindor that he was cuddling up to, eh?"

"Lily, don't even joke about something like that." Albus said as he walked up to join their small family gathering. "I think Rose would rather die than date slime like Malfoy, I think _I _would rather die than watch you date slime like Malfoy." He laughed. Rose laughed back weakly. As her thoughts whirled. The knot in her stomach just tightened itself a little bit more at Al's words. If her best friend felt this way about her boyfriend, what in the world was the rest of her family going to think?

"Well, I think she'd be lucky." Lily said, glaring at her brother. "Malfoy's smart, rich, and gorgeous. If he ever asked me out, I'd say yes in a heartbeat." Al's face turned brick red, and his voice turned low and threatening.

"If he _ever_ asks you out Lily I swear I'll-"

Just then the train whistle blew loudly overhead.

"I'd love to hear you finish what I'm sure was going to be a very cheery, non condescending thought, but I'd rather not miss the train." Lily said brightly, as she walked over to the steam engine, climbed aboard, and disappeared from sight.

"...Do you think Scorpius Malfoy has actually asked her out?" He demanded hotly.

"I doubt it." Hugo said deadpan, finally returning from putting the luggage onto the train.

"Yeah, me too." Rose said hastily. "Let's just get onto the train, alright?"

"Yeah...yeah, alright." Albus finally agreed, following his cousins onto the train.

As the train journey went on, Rose felt more and more nervous. While still in sight of the Hogwarts castle, she felt nervous, sure, but as her home away from home grew further and further away, she started truly feeling the terror. She couldn't get her hands to stop shaking, and from the few trips she had taken to the loo, each time she looked in the mirror her face was ashen grey. She assumed there were other things she wasn't noticing, as Hugo kept looking at her with a uncharacteristic worried expression on his face, but she was too nervous to notice.

When they finally pulled into King's Cross station, Lily reappearing from behind a magazine, and Albus abruptly waking up after she elbowed him in the ribs, they grabbed their things and headed off the train. Well, Rose attempted to grab her things, her hands were shaking so badly that couldn't get them to close around the handle of her trunk. Then, a pale hand wrapped itself around hers and helped her pull it down from the train. She looked up to see Scorpius, looking outwardly composed, but his eyes screamed that he was just as nervous as she was. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and then abruptly let go.

"Thought I'd help out the less fortunate, everyone knows a Weasley can use as much charity as possible, especially with looks like yours." He jeered, as the faces of the curious onlookers turned from confusion to laughter.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Malfoy." She snapped, unable to come up with something better, as she dragged her trunk behind her over to family.

She spotted her Uncle Harry first, it was hard to hide his jet black hair (and Al's), now lightly streaked with grey, among all the different hues of red, and standing right next to him a softer shade of brown.

"Oh Rose! We're over here, dear!" She called out. Despite how nervous she was at the prospect of telling her parents her news, her Mom still inspired that piece of comfort that only a Mother can bring around Christmas time.

Rose smiled, and waved back at her Mum with her free hand, "Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" She walked over and was immediately enveloped into a long hug from her Dad.

"It's so good to see you again, Rosie. I've missed you, your Mum is rubbish at talking Quidditch with me."

"I'm sure." Rose replied, trying to convey her usual confidence through her voice. But after hugging her mother briefly, she spotted her Dad looking at her with concern, and figured she hadn't done a very good job.

They waved goodbye to the rest of the family, with lots of shouts of seeing each other soon at Christmastime, her Dad grabbed her trunk, for which Rose was relieved, because she wasn't actually allowed to do any heavy lifting, they piled into the car, and drove home.

After a few hours at home, Rose felt like she was going to fall over. It was only 7:00 pm, yet she was so tired, she wanted to go to bed. She was sitting in the living room, pretending to read a book, when really she was fighting not to fall asleep right then and there. It all just felt so much like home, sitting in her ratty pajamas that she would never feel comfortable wearing at school, listening to her Mum talk non-stop to Hugo in the kitchen, who would give back non-committal grunts and one word answers as he waited on whatever Christmas treat she was making, and her Dad..._oh no I completely forgot!_

"Ready for dinner, Rosie?" He asked, walking downstairs wrapped in a scarf, mittens, and a heavy coat. Her annual dinner with her Dad, she had completely forgotten. She always secretly suspected that her Dad liked to do these one on one dinners because he always felt a little looked over as a kid. She was sure that being one of the youngest of seven didn't exactly warrant him a lot of alone time with either of his parents, so he liked to take Rose and Hugo out for separate welcome home dinners over the holidays.

And Rose's was always the day that she got home. Normally she was brimming over with things to tell him and she couldn't wait for this dinner, but tonight she just really wasn't up to it. She had read that pregnancy made you more tired than usual, but she didn't honestly believe she would feel this exhausted.

"Actually, Dad," She started, feeling guilt at the excited look in his eyes, "I'm really tired from the journey today. Can we have our dinner tomorrow?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, his brows knitting together in concern, and a hand coming over to rest on her forehead. "You're feeling a bit warm, I was thinking you seemed a little off ever since you got off the train."

She knew she was probably feeling a little warmer than normal, that was another pregnancy symptom.

"Yeah, I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep during exam season," _Not a lie. _She told herself. _Just not the whole truth._ "So, I'm just so exhausted."

"That's just like you Rosie, I'm sure you did better on the exams than anybody else because of it, just like your mother." He said, bursting with pride. It made her stomach hurt to see him so proud of her. "I'll just make Hugo come with me tonight instead. I just hope he hasn't filled up on too many sweets already..." He looked over at the kitchen in concern.

"I think you're too late." She laughed.

"He's a 15 year old, I'm sure he can shovel in more food. I know I could at his age. Go upstairs love, we'll have our dinner tomorrow night. Feel better."

"Thanks Dad." She said, smiling, as she reached over to give him a huge.

Next thing she knew, Hugo was shaking her awake several hours later.

"Mmmmmm...what? What time is it?" She asked, groggily looking at her alarm clock.

"It's 9:00, I just got back from my dinner with Dad." He replied. There was something off about how Hugo was looking at her. It took her a few moments to realize that he looked..._angry_.

"Did it...not go well?" She asked, confused.

"It went fine. As well as it usually does. I'm just confused as to why I went tonight and not you. What the hell is going on with you Rose?" She was alarmed to see the fear in his eyes.

"What's going on with what?" She asked, now completely awake and sitting up in bed.

"With _you_." He practically snarled. She winced. "You've been acting so weird the past couple of months, and I was thinking you had some real problem, you would have taken care of it by now, but you're not. And I know it's a big deal because usually you ecstatic to be home, and today? Today you took one look at Dad and you looked like you wanted to puke. Please, Rose, whatever's bothering you, tell me, so I can help?"

"You can't help me fix this Hue, no one can." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Now you've really got me freaked out. There has to be something." He pleaded. It killed her to see her normally complacent brother so stressed. Her Dad always talked about Weasley men feeling very family and honor bound. She had never thought that was actually true, but it seemed Hugo, like the rest of her cousins, felt that way too.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out, tears now falling down her face.

"Shit." She heard Hugo whisper.

"Yeah, tell me about it." She ran her hands worriedly through her hair. "Professor Longbottom and McGonagall know all about it. They say it's school policy to tell a student's parents if a student has something important interfering with their health, and pregnancy unfortunately fall under that headline."

"So, wait, do Mum and Dad already _know_ about-"

"No." She interrupted. "No, they told me that I had Christmas break to tell them before they would have to. I'm so scared Hue, I'm so freaked out about what they're going to say. About what the _entire family_ is going to say."

"The family is Scorpius Malfoy, isn't it?" He asked quietly. Her little brother's eyes screamed pity, and pain.

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"_Yeah."_

Hugo heaved a big sigh, and wrapped his long arms around his sister's shoulders, resting her head on his shoulders. "Well, I always have your back, no matter what happens."

"That's really nice to hear. Because I feel like you might be the only one. Albus is never going to speak to me again."

"Albus will get over it. Life will go on after this, there will be a time when you look back on and it won't seem like it was such a big deal." Hugo said, rubbing circles on Rose's back.

Rose chuckled, "When did you get so smart, Hue?" He smiled.

"You can't learn everything from books Rosie."

AN: It's 3:00 am, and I am tired, this is a first draft, and I'm sure there's a ton of spelling errors and grammatical errors, and just stupid things that don't make sense, but I don't care. I finally felt the writing muse hit me tonight after...what? 7 months?

Fuck grammar. I'm too excited to edit. I just want to put this out there before another 7 months goes by without another update.

I hope you all enjoy this. And uh...sorry it's been so long. But, in my defense, I did warn you!


End file.
